


Seb's Fic

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Insults, M/M, Name-Calling, Priest Kink, Sebs fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared Kleinman is an incubus hell bent on having his way with a closeted priest- Evan Hansen. Tonight, he will achieve his goal.





	Seb's Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Seb asked specifically for this so this is actually his fault entirely. -Sux

Jared was starting to get frustrated, to say the least. He had been visiting the same stupid priest every night for two weeks, but the stubborn ass just would not give in. Usually, he had no problems with this kind of thing. Closeted priests were usually easy targets, not to mention some of the best energy. Normally it wouldn't take more than a few days for Jared to have his way with his target, but this guy just would not let up, even for a second. Jared was just about sick of Evan Hansen's morality, and he was starting to get impatient. He was not going to let this guy get away. Not until he'd had him.

————

Evan Hansen had become a little afraid, to say the least, of going to sleep. He’d had the same sinful nightmare two weeks in a row, every night. Yet, he felt that they were more than just dreams. It terrified him. He prayed day and night for them to stop, but nothing changed. Perhaps it was a—horrifying—part of God’s plan for him? In the night terrors, a figure, obviously male, would attempt to seduce him, each time a little harder. Evan knew it had to be a demon of some kind. Nothing from heaven’s grace would act that way. He tried to stay up and avoid sleeping the fifteenth night, but his sermon had run long that morning and he was exhausted. Eventually, he drifted off. 

Jared could feel the moment Evan Hansen was asleep. Tonight was going to be the night he got what he wanted. He would get Evan to give in. He made his way into Evan's home, into his mind as he entered his dreams.

In this dream, Evan was sitting under an oak tree, enjoying a phantom breeze as the sun set over God’s beautiful creation. He could tell when things changed, though. The breeze became a little too cold, the landscape a little too dark. He turned around, and it was there again. 

“Evan,” Jared greeted, stepping forward until he was looking over the man. “Have you reconsidered yet?”

Evan stood up and tried to back away. “No,” he said firmly. “I don’t want this.”

Jared rolled his eyes, backing Evan up until he was pinned to the tree. He brought a hand up to Evan's chin, bringing his gaze up to meet his own. “Why not?”

“B-Because,” Evan answered, confidence fading quickly. “Y-You’re evil, and this is a sin.”

Jared leaned close, mere inches from Evan. “I'm evil, am I? I'm only offering you what you know you've wanted for so long. All you have to do is stop lying to yourself and accept it.”

Evan shook his head. “Y-You’re the one lying. Leave me alone. Th-The Heavenly Father will destroy you if you keep this up.”

Jared laughed. “Sorry, Evan. He's not watching right now.”

Evan gaped. “He’s always watching! He sees everything! He knows everyone’s thoughts and futures as well!” He really went into priest mode in a dream, huh?

Jared moved down to kiss down Evan neck. “Then he knows what you want already. Why try to deny it? He's supposed to forgive your sins, right? He’ll forgive you.”

Evan tried and failed to push the demon away. He had nowhere to go; he was stuck. “I-It leads to a l-life of disgusting sin and u-unforgivable actions. Stop t-touching me.”

Jared's eye twitched as he pulled back to meet Evan's eyes once again. “Disgusting? Unforgivable? That’s the opposite of what you teach. God must not be very great if you have to lie to your followers.” Jared's teeth were gritted as his frustration grew.

“I don’t lie to them!” Evan exclaimed. “U-Unforgivable isn’t the right word. This is a path st-straight to hell. My church knows that.”

Jared growled. “Then what's the point of forgiveness?!”

“So you can be rid of the guilt! I-If you’re a sinner in Heaven, you won’t sit near God at the feast. It’s important to sit as close as you can. He created us to worship Him!”

“Jesus fucking Christ! You are impossible! Why the _fuck_ won't you just give in! All you have to do is fuck one god damn time and I'll be gone! Shit!”

“C-Can you maybe not curse at me?” 

Jared groaned, leaning down to suck a hickey into the crook of Evan's neck, biting down for emphasis.

Evan knew it was a dream, but he swore he could feel it. “P-Please stop,” he whispered. 

Jared grabbed Evan's wrists, guiding them up to his shoulders. “You think I haven't seen, Evan? I know you've done it before. I've seen you with him. What's his name? Connor? Maybe I should just pay him a visit instead, hm?”

Evan’s eyes widened, but narrowed again. “L-Leave him out of this. You’re just a manifestation of my fears anyway.” Of course, it couldn’t be a real demon. Evan only had to wake up. Then it would be gone. But not before he got a good word in with it. “So back off. This has nothing to do with Connor.”

Jared smirked. “I bet he would be all for it if I went to him. He’d be getting a much better fuck than you, anyway. You'd just be stuck all alone watching porn and fucking yourself with your hand.”

Evan’s expression darkened. “Th-That’s not true,” he growled. “Don’t go to him.” Why was he falling for this? Could it be he really wanted it? No, that was, to him, the ultimate sin. He’d never do it again. 

Jared's eyes narrowed. “And why shouldn't I? What's stopping me? Not like anything is happening here worth my while.” Jared smirked. “Not like you can stop me from fucking your little boyfriend.”

Evan felt like he had to prove himself. “He’s not my _boyfriend_ ,” he spat. “I-I’ll make it worth your while, just don’t go to him.” 

“Oh?” Jared released him. “Prove it.”

Hesitant, Evan stepped forward, causing Jared to take a step back. “Fine.”

“Are you even a good fuck, Hansen? Is that why you've been so resistant?” Jared continued taunting Evan, urged on by the man's ever darkening expression.

“I had Connor begging for more,” Evan spat, consciously still disgusted by his own words. “So I guess you’ll find out.”

Jared smirked. “I guess we will.” And just like that, Evan was woken up to find Jared there, hovering over him on his hands and knees. 

Evan was a little discombobulated. “Wh– Wait–” He blinked up at Jared, finally realizing his first hypothesis was correct: it was a real demon. His confusion died down almost instantly and gave way to the anger he’d built up moments ago in his dream. How dare this demon trick him like this? He’d definitely have to show him what happens when you mess with God’s chosen people. 

Jared growled, harshly pulling Evan's shirt up over his head. “Show me what you've got, bitch.”

Evan kept his ground. “Not if you keep calling me that,” he growled, ignoring his body telling him to give in immediately. 

Jared's hand roamed Evan's chest. “Shut me up, then. _Bitch_.”

Evan boldly grabbed Jared’s neck and pulled his head down to meet his lips with his own in a fiery rage. 

Jared instantly pried Evan's lips apart with his tongue, delving into his mouth. His fingers dug into Evan's hips as he grinded down into him.

Evan felt obscene, disgusting, and filthy, but he couldn’t stop. He really had wanted this, and it had been too long since Connor. He wantonly sucked on Jared’s hot tongue and bucked his stuttering hips up into him. 

Jared growled softly, one hand moving up to tease Evan's nipple.

Evan bit down on Jared’s tongue, a reaction to the experienced fingers on his chest, toying with him. A noise he hadn’t made in a long time escaped his lips around Jared’s. 

Jared's other hand moved down to palm at Evan through his pants, drinking in his sounds.

Evan’s noises finally evolved into soft moans. He let go of Jared’s neck, arms feeling weak. 

Jared grumbled, pulling away from Evan abruptly. “Can't help but notice I’m doing all the work here. Thought you were gonna show me that you weren't a weak fuck? Maybe you are one after all, though.”

“I–” Evan had been mostly talk. He didn’t know if he could do this to Jared’s liking. With Connor, Connor himself did most of the work. It just felt natural that way. But Jared made him angry. He glared up at him and reached for his zipper. 

Jared smirked as Evan undid his pants, both of his own hands now moving to pay Evan's chest some special attention.

Evan was caught a little off guard. “You- You don’t have anything on under these?” he squeaked. 

“Shut the fuck up at suck me off already.”

Evan instantly leaned forward, pulling Jared’s pants down just enough to get access. He gulped, nearly considering stopping, but took Jared in his mouth before he could. 

Jared grunted, bucking into Evan's mouth. “Stupid fucking church boy.”

Evan almost choked. He wasn’t stupid. He’d prove it. He started bobbing his head up and down. 

Jared shuddered, fingers tangling in Evan's hair. “Bitch.”

Evan sank down further, thinking past his gag reflex and hollowing his cheeks. 

Jared moaned slightly, but then yanked Evan off of him by his hair, forcing him to look up at him. “Strip, Bitch.”

Evan groaned in pain, but instantly started removing his pants. He huffed, scoffing at Jared’s new pet name for him. 

Jared paused, sneer freezing. “Are those–”

Evan scoffed again, looking down at his long johns. “They’re modest!”

Jared sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I get cold!”

Jared rolled his eyes, grabbing Evan's wrists and pinning them to the bed. “I don't give a _fuck_ about your stupid fucking habits. Get your fucking dick out already so that I can prove how sinful you are, asshole.”

Evan sputtered. “I can’t if you’re holding my stupid arms up like this, idiot!”

Jared released him, sitting up to discard his own pants. “You better get yourself ready to be fucked, because I'm not going to do it for you, and I don't give a _shit_ about how you feel.”

Evan was in way over his head, and he knew it. But he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t want to. He easily got the rest of his clothes off, and when he realized he’d been faster than Jared, he put on a bored face and tapped his wrist impatiently. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Got a problem, Hansen?” He spat, stripping off the rest of his clothes. “Awfully impatient for a man of God waiting to be fucked by a sex demon.”

“The sooner this is over, the sooner you leave me alone,” Evan said, mostly convincing the spiritual side of himself. The secular half never wanted Jared to leave. 

Jared scoffed. “Hurry the fuck up and get ready, would you? I can still leave and go find your boyfriend, you know.”

“He is not my boyfriend,” Evan growled. “And I’ve been ready for a whole minute.”

Jared huffed, leaning close. “That's _not_ what I meant, dumbass.”

Evan blinked. “You’re not a very engaging sex demon, are you?”

Jared growled. “Fine! Jesus Christ, I guess I have to do it so you won't be whining like a bitch the whole time.” He reached over to Evan's bedside table, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a previously used bottle of lube. He shoved it into Evan's hand. “Get. Yourself. _Ready_.”

Evan hadn’t opened that drawer in a long time. But he knew exactly what Jared wanted. He opened the bottle angrily and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. “Shut up,” he tried, feeling guilty for it, but leaning up to slip his first finger in before he could apologize. 

Jared huffed, one hand moving to stroke Evan as he worked himself open.

Evan held back his moans as he quickly added a second finger. 

“Oh, you're really trying to keep quiet? Don't bother. I already know you're a slut.”

Evan scoffed, but started letting his sounds out again. Slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out. 

Jared withdrew his hand, sneering down at Evan. “I said hurry up, didn't I?”

Evan growled and sped up, moaning turning into whines as he wordlessly pleaded for Jared to put his hand back. 

Jared smirked, complying. “Needy bitch.”

Evan was back to moaning, adding his ring finger to make sure he was stretched enough for Jared. 

Jared twisted his wrist, urging Evan on. “Are you ready yet or what?” He asked, sounding bored.

Evan nodded. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out. 

Jared was instantly on him, pinning his arms again. “I’ve seen you, slut. You're into some pretty kinky shit. Bondage? Naughty.” His fingers tightened around his wrists. 

Evan struggled against Jared’s grip, but it was no use. “Sh-Shut up,” he spat. “Are you going to have intercourse with me or are you going to tell me to do that myself too?”

Jared scoffed. “'Intercourse’,” he mocked. “I'm _fucking_ you, church boy.” Jared coated himself in lube and then pushed into Evan suddenly, not caring enough to be gentle as he bottomed out in one go.

Evan screamed, his eyes wide in shock. He never thought he’d experience a feeling like this again, yet here he was, committing the sin he preached was unforgivable. With a demon. At the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was still unfathomably angry. 

Jared started up a harsh pace, staring down at Evan with a sneer. “Feel as good as you remember, bitch? You probably fantasize about fucking your little boy toy every time you get off. What a filthy slut.”

Evan didn’t argue this time. He wrapped his legs around Jared and moaned wantonly. He moved his hips to find a better angle. 

Jared angled until he found Evan's prostate, thrusting into it relentlessly. He definitely was not going easy on him. The merciless stimulation within him was a sign of that.

Evan’s moans were synonymous with screams as Jared bucked into him. He wouldn’t last long, and he knew it. His hands and legs twitched in place. 

Jared growled, fingers gripping Evan's wrists bruisingly as he moved to bite harshly at his neck. “Scream for me, bitch. Let everyone know what a whore you are. Little preacher Evan, fucked good by a man.”

A tear squeezed its way down Evan’s cheek as he screamed in pleasure, so incredibly close to finishing yet so far away. “P-Please,” he found himself moaning. 

Jared grunted, speeding up and rolling his hips to grind into Evan's prostate harshly. “Go on, bitch.”

Evan groaned. “P-Please, let me– Let me c- cu–” A moan cut him off, but he didn’t think he could finish his word anyway. 

“Cum for me, whore.” Jared sneered, biting down roughly at the base of Evan's throat.

Evan screamed again, louder than he had before, as he finally climaxed. His whole body trembled. 

Jared didn't let up until he was coming too, groaning deeply as his hips rolled to a stop. 

Evan panted, riding out the greatest high he’d ever had. He hardly noticed Jared hadn’t used a condom. 

Jared pulled out as he came down, pulling himself off of Evan who seemed to still be a bit hazy. He easily pulled on his clothes, stopping to stare down at Evan. “Congrats, Hansen. You were just fucked by a sex demon, and you enjoyed it.”

Evan caught his breath. “I-I need to r-rethink my career,” he muttered. 

Jared chuckled, tossing down a piece of paper with a number written on it. “If you ever want a round two, give me a call.” And with that, he disappeared.

Evan gulped and collapsed on his pillow. He made a mental note to check the paper’s help wanted ads tomorrow morning.


End file.
